1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cable tie for bundling wires, electrical cables and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved cable tie having a blade located in the head of the cable tie for severing the excess portion of the tail.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable ties generally comprise an elongated strap, commonly of a thermoplastic material, and a head having an opening extending there through. The head is usually, but not necessarily, formed integrally with the strap at one end. The head includes a means for engaging the strap which allows the free end of the strap to be inserted through the head to form a loop, and pulled through to reduce the loop size, but prevents the strap from being pulled in a reverse direction to expand the loop size.
After a cable tie secures a bundle of articles a “tail” extends from the head of the cable tie. In common practice, the tails are cut off with wire cutters or dikes. This method does not eliminate the tail but rather leaves a short tail extending from the head of the cable tie. The problem with the short tail is that it also has very sharp edges. If someone accidentally rubs against the tail, the sharp edge would likely cut the skin. It is therefore desirable to provide a cable tie whereby the excess portion of the tail is completely removed.
Cable ties for severing the unwanted tail portion of the tie strap are known. One attempt to solve this problem is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,579 in which the cable tie head includes a blade extending through the head and located on the same side of the head portion as the locking means. The excess portion of the strap is cut when torsion is applied to the body portion by twisting the strap and forcing the body of the strap against the blade.
Another such cable tie is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,011 in which the head portion of the cable tie is provided with a severing means that includes a blade portion and comprises a free end adapted to engage the strap body portion upon insertion through the opening in the head after being looped about an article or articles. The excess portion of the strap extending beyond the head portion is removed by looping the strap body about the article to be bundled, advancing the strap body through the head portion opening to the desired tightness, and then twisting or otherwise urging the excess portion of the body portion to cause the body portion to be urged against the blade sufficiently to effect complete severance of the excess body portion.